Hasta Que el Chaos los Separe
by DwUltraTeam32
Summary: Siempre nos preguntamos de donde venimos y para donde vamos, En esta historia se demuestra algo de eso y que veremos a una princesa y un hechicero atravesar varias cosas para encontrar el amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Hasta Que el Chaos los Separe**

Autores: Dw_Marshall32 / Color

- ChaosLoveProject -

PROLOGO

Se cuenta la Historia de que hace mucho tiempo existió una poderosa y extraña criatura, que estaba formada por distintas partes de diversos animales. Discord, "El Dios del Chaos", el cual tenía un poder tal que podía alterar la realidad a su antojo, creando el Chaos y la des-armonía en donde quisiese, Su poder era tal que ningún poni podía hacerle frente, ni siquiera las Princesas, Desesperadas las dos utilizaron unos Extraños y Poderosos Objetos desconocidos para todos los ponies, los llamados "Elementos de la Armonía", Con los Cuales Pudieron derrotar a tal entidad convirtiéndola en piedra.

Hasta el día de hoy todos los ponies se preguntan ¿De dónde pudo surgir una criatura tan poderosa?, Nadie los sabe, o bueno tal vez alguien sí, pero es una historia tan trágica y dolorosa, que ni el más valiente de los ponies quisiera recordar. Y esta es esa historia.

**Capítulo 1: La Llegada De Un Nuevo Súbdito**

Un hermoso día Era la que trajo a sus Súbditos la princesa Celestia, todos los ponies, elegantes como siempre, viviendo sus vidas como cualquier otro día, los Adultos trabajaban y los niños jugaban, todo normal, solo que este día tenia la particularidad de que la princesa Celestia tomaba una de sus varias caminatas por la ciudad de Canterlot, ella Disfrutaba de dar paseos semanales a la ciudad para Platicar con algunos Ciudadanos y hacerse ver entre los Súbditos, A pesar que ella Siempre se imponía como una figura de Autoridad, ella no tenía casi ningún poni con quien convivir mas allá que su hermana, así que tomaba estas caminatas para relacionar con mas ponies, pero en realidad esto no era más que una excusa para dirigirse a una pastelería Local y pedir una deliciosa rebanada de pastel.

El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo y brillaba como ninguno, mientras tanto la princesa, luciendo su hermoso cabello rosa y utilizando su magia de Alicornio Abrió la puerta y al entrar Dijo.

-"Buen Día a todos los ponies"- Dijo ella.-"Buen día Su Majestad, ¿que le gustaría probar el día de hoy?"-. Respondió en forma de pregunta el amable poni del mostrador de la pastelería-"Lo de siempre, dos rebanadas de pastel de fresa por favor"-. El pony de pastelería tomo la orden de la princesa y le entrega su pedido replicando, -"esta la invita la casa, princesa"- Celestia, nada satisfecha por el trato que recibo respondió. -"Por favor no se moleste, pagare como todos los demás"- entregando el dinero al pony y retirándose del lugar.

Luego de esto la princesa decidió seguir con su caminata tranquila por las calles de Canterlot, para posteriormente ir al parque para poder disfrutar de una de esas deliciosas rebanadas de pastel que había comprado. Cuando llego al parque noto que había muchas más personas que las veces anteriores que ella había estado ahí, esto hiso sentir a la alicornio algo avergonzada, tanto por las miradas que recibía de parte de los otros ponies, como también lo hacia el hecho de estar sola en el parque. Pero a pesar de esto la alicornio Prosiguió y se dirigió a una de las tantas mesas que hay habían, Se centro y comenzó a admirar el cielo, desanimada y algo triste empezó a comer su pastel de bocados muy pequeños, y así es como la princesa paso casi todo el día en el parque. Poco a poco todos los grupos de ponies se empezaron a marcharse, uno a uno, hasta que solo quedo celestia, cosa que al principio pensó que sería algo bueno, pero al quedar completamente sola comenzó a sentirse algo triste y se podían notar algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

El atardecer llego a la ciudad de canterlot, Indicándole a Celestia de que ya era hora de ir a casa, para poder bajar el sol por completo y abrirle paso a su hermana menor, la princesa Luna, para que traiga la noche. Luego de terminar su rebanada de pastel y mirar hacia el atardecer ella dijo -"Mehh, fue un día perdido"-. luego se levanto de su lugar y se fue, decidió tomar el camino el camino largo, el cual era saliendo del parque y pasando por la entrada de la ciudad, solo por puro Capricho del alicornio, al salir del parque pudo notar mejor como era la ultima pony es irse del lugar.

Lentos eran sus pasos por las calles, los ponies iban entrando a sus casa y los comerciantes ya empezaban, de apoco, a cerrar sus tiendas. Se hacía tarde y se acercaba la hora de bajar el sol por completo así que la princesa, no muy agusto con su paseo, acelero el paso.

Llego el momento en el que la princesa llego a la entrada de la ciudad de canterlot, y por extraño que parezca , algo, algo en este día le llamo la atención a la alicornio, no sabía exactamente lo que era pero "eso" hiso que la pony se detuviese. Presencio a su alrededor, nadie cerca, pero ella siguió ahí, sin moverse mirando hacia afuera de la ciudad sin razón alguna, como si estuviese esperando algo que nunca sucedería. Se hacía tarde y ella solo seguía mirando hacia las afueras del lugar -"esto es estúpido"-Exclamo la princesa con una voz en tono de grito, y cuando estaba apunto de Irse, a los lejos, con la luz del sol casi escondido, ve la figura de lo que parece ser un pony macho, venia solo y llevaba puesto un tipo de túnica con la cual tapaba su cara, miraba hacia

abajo y se podía notar que era un Unicornio.

La alicornio se mantuvo en su posición, observando, cuando este misterioso pony paso por la entrada de la ciudad la princesa vio que era un solo un unicornio de piel gris, con un vestuario muy desgastado, vistiendo una solo túnica con capucha la cual no dejaba ver el color de su crin ni su rostro, el cual miraba hacia abajo en todo momento. Celestia no sabía exactamente ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? o ¿Qué? pero sentía algo que decía que debía conocer a ese poni, pero sabía que no podía solo decir "Hola soy la princesa Celestia y te ordeno que seamos amigos" así que solo siguió su camino .Mas tarde, no muy lejos d

el castillo, y por azares del destino, el poni desconocido choco , asiendo así que celestia dejara caer la rebanada de pastel de fresa restante que pidió anteriormente, la cual llevaba en un bolso que tenia y dejándolos caer al suelo.

-Disculpe madame pero puede fijarse por donde lleva sus cascos-. Dijo el abruptamente. Celestia respondió a la defensiva a pesar que sentía "eso" que no la dejaba descansar la mente .-Pero disculpe pero si usted fue el que andaba con la cabeza en las nubes dejado así caer mi postre al suelo, además sabe con quién está hablando-Dijo ella , aunque no le gustaba mucho remarcar su título ya que esto hacia que ella sintiera excluida de los demás ponis excluyendo a su hermana por supuesto.

El poni miro de quien se trataba era la mismísima princesa Celestia Diosa de sol hija de Gaia la Madre Tierra, y Cronos Padre del Tiempo. Este quedo incrédulo al ver que acababa de hacer.

-Perdóneme su majestad y-yo no quería hacerle ningún inconveniente-. Dijo el, mientas se quitaba la capucha y se ponía en reverencia sintiéndose algo nervioso de con quien estaba hablando, a lo que Celestia responde mientras moviendo su casco a él para que se levantara de la reverencia .-Tranquilícese señor al cualquier poni le puede ocurrir un accidente además que yo no andaba muy atenta a mi caminata-. -No todo fue mi culpa eh tenido unos días muy agitados, e-es mas tengo que darle una enderlizacion , que tal si la invito mañana a cenar para recompensar lo sucedido-. Dijo él un poco más tranquilo con una sonrisa que decía "Que por favor no mande al calabozo por favor" .-Esto no solo será algo que hace solo porque soy una princesa y puede hacer que le pasen cosas horribles-. Dijo ella recordando que todo lo ponis la trataban bien solo por una princesa y nunca como una amiga .-No no, claro que no, yo soy un potro con valores que sabe cuando hizo un error y tiene que el mas confiado

Mientras tanto, en el castillo real se encontraba la princesa Luna la cual seguía esperando la llegada de su hermana mayor para que baje por completo el sol y ella de paso a traer la noche. Mientras esperaba la llegada de su hermana en la azotea de su habitación dos guardias reales la interrumpen en su espera diciendo. –Emm...disculpe princesa, pero s-su hermana todavía no se ha prensentado y ya es muy tarde asi que estábamos pensando en organinar una búsqueda por la ciudad-. Dijo uno de los guardianes reales de la princesa con un poco de inseguridad. –Ya veo…bueno, no se molesten yo he de ir personalmente a su búsqueda-. Respondio la princesa menor. –Pero princesa-. Replico el otro guardia real que ahí se encontraba. –Les he dicho que yo he de ir-. –Esta bien, si así lo desea-.

Luego de esta conversación la alicornio abrió sus alas y enprendio vuelo desde la azotea donde se encontraba.

Celestia no sabia como reaccionar a tal situación ya que nunca había tenido una charla de este tipo, además que le parecía algo extraño que Un unicornio salga de la nada y luego le invite a una "cita", pero al mismo tiempo recordó aquella sensación que tuvo en la entrada de la ciudad y a pesar de no estar muy segura si seria una buena idea, ella acepta

-Bueno acepto su invitación, le parece que si nos reunimos las 6 pm-. Dijo con algo de inseguridad pero a la vez con mucha alegría contenía dentro de sí. -Perfecto y déjeme decirle que es un placer conocerla al fin princesa Celestia-. Dijo el tomando su casco derecho para besarlo como lo hacer de costumbre los caballeros

Celestia al ver esto se sonroja algo.

-Entonces lo veo mañana a las 6pm, apropósito me podría decir su nombre-. Dijo ella que todavía seguía algo sonrrojada .-Me llamo Starwhil-Dijo el continuando con su "Tono encantador". -Bueno lo veo mañana que pase buena noche, Starwhi-. Dijo ella despidiéndose. -Gracias que usted también por aceptar mi invitacion-Dijo el mientras se Marchaba

De repente, desde el cielo, aparece la princesa Luna la cual estaba muy sorpendida de ver a su hermana hablando con otro poni, ella baja del cielo y con un todo enojado dice. -Cel que haces aquí te llevo esperando casi una hora para subir la luna-. -Ay lo siento mucho hermanita, creo que deje pasar el disculpándose con su hermana distraída por el nuevo que acababa de conocer. -Adiós Starwhil lo veo mañana-. Fue lo ultimo que le dijo a ese ahora-no tan misterioso poni.

Después Celestia y Luna se fueron volando juntas para poder cumplir con sus deberes de diosas, mientras que Starwhil se despedía alzando sus casco en señal de adiós.

La conversación de las dos hermanas la comenzó Luna. –Disculpa Cel pero quien era ese poni con quien estabas hablando-. Pregunto su hermana que creía saber la razón del retraso de Celestia. -Aaaan nadie especial Luna solo un pony que acabo de conocer y con el cual me reuniré mañana por la tarde-. Dijo ella algo apenada. Su hermana se quedo sin palabras al pensar que su hermana tendría una cita ya que avían pasado alrededor de 15 años que ha tenido una "reunión" con quien no fuese ella o con ponies para atender un asunto Real.

Fin del Capitulo...


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2: Un día para recordar _

Celestia estaba en el castillo preparándose para su cita con Star, se encontraba en su habitación, donde se estaba maquillando y vistiendo con la ayuda de su hermana luna quien estaba aún muy confundida de relación que tenía con ese pony.

-Tú crees deber usar algo muy casual o algo muy elegante-. Dijo Celestia algo presionada

-Bueno Cel, no creo que yo sea la mejor para eso después de todo yo nunca tuve una cita, además es solo un pony que acabas de conocer, no creo que tengas muchas oportunidad de que él tenga una relación contigo-. Dijo Luna desanimando un poco a Celestia

Vio la cara de su hermana afligida y se acercó a ella.

-Te verías mejor con ese vestido rojo-. dijo ella animándola

-Gracias Luna-. dijo ella abrazándola

Celestia se había puesto un vestido simple, un vestido rojo profundo que tenia se extendía en sus 4 patas que tapada algo su pecho y su parte trasera, algo muy simple para no llamar mucho la atención. Habia decidido usar Un hechizo, para que los ponies no le reconocieran, mas que nada por la vergüenza que sentía en el fondo, Así usando un hechizó muy avanzado hizo que su apariencia cambiase a la de una pony normal, ahora solo era unicornio, su cabello paso de ser una larga melena rosa a un cabello, algo corto, de color magenta claro. Al final también decidió usar un hechizo de campo para que Star Swirl supiese quien era, mas que nada para no andar confundiendo al pobre unicornio.

-¿Listo cómo me veo?-. Dijo Celestia, un poco avergonzada, quien había cambiado completamente su imagen

-Hermosa de seguro se maravillara al verte-. dijo luna, sin ser engañada por el hechizo de imagen, debido a su alto nivel de magia.

-Gracias Luna, bueno, debo irme deséame suerte-. Dijo ella saliendo a trote rápido.

-Buena suerte hermana-. Dijo ella despidiéndose

Cuando Celestia ya se había marchado del lugar Luna estaba por continuar con sus actividades reales cuando de pronto Celestia entra nuevamente a su habitación y dice.

-Oh, casi lo olvido, ¿Podrias decirle a los guardias que no entren a mi habitación por favor?, les dije que hoy me sentía algo mareada y que no quería que me molestasen-.

-Esta bien hermana, no te preocupes-. Decia Luna feliz por su hermana, pero a la vez algo enojada por tener tanto trabajo real.

Después de que Celestia partiera para su cita, Luna aviso a sus guardias que no entraran a la habitación de su hermana. Luego de esto se dirigio a la oficina a continuar con todas la tareas reales, las suyas y las de su hermana, Al entrar a Luna casi le agarra un infarto de la cantidad de papeles que había por toda la oficina, asi que sin mas remedio comenzó con la ardua tarea

-Es muy amable de usted princesa de hacer esto por su hermana exhausta-. dijo un guardián real que allí se encontraba.

-Si lo se, me podría traer algo de café esto me va a llevar todo el dia-. Dijo ella mirando la colina de contratos , leyes , protestas de ponys , etc. Que había por toda la oficina.

- *Suspiro* espero que a Celestia le salga todo muy bien en su cita-. Dijo ella empezando a trabajar en lo suyo

Celestia yacía caminando Hacia su repostería favorita para la cual tendría esta una muy especial compañía. Ella se estaba sintiendo muy bien al respecto de ser como una pony normal, sin preocupaciones por todos los ponies, sin que la mirasen raro, sin que piensen mal de ella, esta vez todo era normal, como si fuera una más, y le encantaba. Llego unos minutos antes que Star Swirl asi que se sentó en una de las mesas que estaban afuera de la repostería, tenían una sombrilla y bonitos adornos elegantes en los diferentes utensilios allí, se quedo esperando a su pareja.

-¿Que va pedir señorita?-. Dijo el mesero quien había llegado de la nada, Una de las grandes razones por la cual esta la mejor repostería y la preferida de Celestia.

-Por ahora nada, gracias. Estoy esperando a alguien-. Dijo ella, estando camuflada pero aun asi conservando sus buenos modales.

-Está bien-. Dijo el mesero quien se fue a una de las mesas de adentro con increíble rapidez

Ella se quedó esperando ahí unos minutos a su pareja, mientras observa los otros ponies, que comían o pasaban por ahí. De repente vio algo que la sorprendió, algo que no pudo creer era sino se equivocaba, el pony que había conocido ayer, era Star Swirl sin duda alguna, quien estaba pidiendo algo de Dinero, Celestia pensó de inmediato ir hay a averiguar que estaba sucediendo ahí pero se dio cuenta que tendrías sus razones y no tenía que juzgarlo previamente, así solo lo vio pidiendo dinero a otros ponies como si fuera un vagabundo.

-Disculpe me da un poco de dinero…me podría dar un bit por favor , por casualidad tendrá algo de dinero que me regale-. fueron las muchas frases que él dijo mientras lo ponies pasaban.

Star Swirl, ya había perdido las ganas de seguir, así que termino, camino hacia la repostería para ver que estaba la princesa y lo vio él pidiendo dinero a todos lo ponies en su camino. Se avergonzó por lo que habia hecho así que camino lentamente hacia ella con la cabeza abajo.

-Buenas días su majestad-. Dijo el sentándose, con una cara de deshonra

-Shhhh estoy de incognito, estoy usando un hechizo para que todos excepto tu me vean como una pony normal-. Dijo ella mientras lo incitaba a verla a la cara

-Wow, usted debe tener una magia asombrosa para hacer algo como eso. Ojala yo pudiera hacer asi-. Dijo con un tono triste al final viendo al suelo

-Vamos, yo ayer lo vi con una personalidad positiva y ansioso por que saliéramos hoy-. Dijo ella tratando de sacarlo del estado triste que tenía el

-Lo siento es que bueno me siento algo mal, porque una princesa como usted este saliendo con un pobre pony que no merece estar con usted-. Dijo él con el tono bajo y muy triste

-No digas eso solo porque eres un pony desafortunado, no quiere decir que no eres merecedor de una princesa como yo es decir. No lo eh conocido aun pero aun así veo que eres un pony caballeroso que hace lo correcto y eso lo respeto, debiste tener tu razón para hacer algo como eso-. Dijo ella tratando de animarlo, mientras se refería a que el buscaba dinero de ponies ajenos.

-Tiene razón, soy un pésimo pony, señora-. Dijo el dejando al descubierto la verdad

-Pero entonces porque me invitaste a esta cena si no tienes dinero, es injusto para ti pagarle a alguien quien ya tiene bastante-. Dijo ella para encontrarle sentido a lo que él decía

-Bueno se lo explicare…Yo desde muy pequeño quería lograr ser un hechicero, un gran Hechicero, pero los niños de la escuela siempre se reian de mi, nunca tuve el talento suficiente para hacer ni el mas simple hechizo. Cada dia de mi infancia fue así. Después que cumplí 18 me fui de la casa de mis padres para estudiar magia más a fondo, pero todo resulto mal, la escuela a la que fui no era mas que una estafa que al final me saco todo mi dinero, no regrese a casa de mis padres porque me sentía avergonzado de lo que me habían hecho, asi que decidí viajar, viaje sin rumbo, a cada lugar donde el destino me lleve, eh recorrido casi toda equestria en mis viajes, pero la verdad, nunca me imaginé que terminaría en una "cita" con la magestuosa princesa Celestia. Actualmente no tengo dinero, no tengo hogar y ni compañía…Pero luego aparece usted, una gran divinidad a quien le había hecho caer su postre y como dijo mi padre una vez "Siempre a de arreglar los errores en mi pasado", Nunca Olvidare sus palabras…Asi que decidí invitarla a salir para enmendar mi error, pero me di cuenta que no tenía el dinero suficiente asi que decidi pedirle a los ponies que por aquí a den caminar…Soy un asco como pony-. Dijo él con gran desprecio a sí mismo como si supiera que él es bueno para nada, mientras la princesa Celestia lo escucho atentamente todo el tiempo.

-As sufrido tantas desgracias durante tu viaje… ¿y tú me ofreciste salir, aun sabiendo que no podrías pagar la cita?-. Dijo ella sorprendida.

-Sí, soy terrible…No creo que yo sea merecedor de estar con usted, ni incluso de hablarle creo que mejor me voy-. Dijo levantándose para irse, con una tristeza inmensa y su autoestima por el suelo

-Espere Star…No se vaya-. Dijo agarrándolo por el casco

-¿Porque debería quedarme?...No soy ni merecedor de estar cerca de usted, soy una basura de pony-.

-NO digas eso, un verdadero pony que es basura y no sirve para nada es alguien que no da nada a otras personas quien no le importa nada solo él, Pero usted Star es un pony con valores, y se nota a simple vista que es muy buen pony, no eres una basura solo porque unas cosas no te han salido bien…todo el mundo tiene el derecho a equivocarse Star-. Dijo ella, levantándole el autoestima.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Claro veo que tu eres un buen pony no seas así, yo sé que tú puedes lograr algo en este vida-

-…Gracias princesa Celestia, con razón tusted es la gobernante de equestria-. Dijo algo menos melancólico.

-Bueno, ¿entonces que hará a partir de ahora Star?-

-Nada, seguiré con mis viajes por esta tierra, como le dije no tengo un hogar, ni tampoco dinero…Es lo único que puedo hacer en estos momentos-.

-¿Qué?, ¿No se queda aquí?–. Dice ella algo desanimada.

-Así es-.

Luego de escuchar esto, Celestia quiso decir unas palabras que tenia pensando en sus mente desde hacía varios minutos, pero por la vergüenza que le causaba decirlas se contenía, hasta que Star Swir Dijo.

-Bueno princesa, fue muy agradable estar con usted, y admiro que halla tomado su tiempo para pasarlo con migo, pero debo irme…-. Era lo que decía Star mientras se levantaba.

-¡ESPERE!-.

-¿Qué sucede?-. Dice el pony que se había detenido.

-Emm, no sé cómo decirlo…Mire Star, usted ha dicho que siempre quiso ser un gran hechicero, pero que nunca ah tenido la suerte para lograrlo…Asi que me gustaría poder ayudarlo a cumplir a su sueño…-. Dijo la princesa algo nerviosa y avergonzada a la vez.

-¿Qué?...¿Enserio quiere perder su tiempo con un pony que ah fracasado en todo lo que hace?-. dice el algo desanimado otra vez.

-Oh, no digas eso, además me gustaría poder ayudar a cumplir su sueño…-. Dijo ella que además de tener esas intenciones quería pasar mas tiempo con el desgraciado pony.

-Está bien, me siento honrado de estar bajo su tutela-. Dice el algo inseguro.

-Perfecto, me siento feliz que aceptaras…por cierto, deberíamos parar con tanto drama, si seguimos los demás ponies nos verán como uno locos-. Dijo ella.

Pasó el tiempo, pidieron sus órdenes por supuesto que Celestia se tomó la molestia de pagar la cena, celestia pidió un pastel de fresa con glaseado y Star pidió una minis rosquillas de sabores distintos como pasto natural, chocolate, leche, etc. Fueron conversando de su pasa tiempos, su familia, su trabajo, etc. se diría que los 2 las estaban pasando muy bien.

-¿El trabajo de princesa debe ser muy duro verdad?-

-Ni tienes idea…Reclamos de varios ponies, varias juntas de trabajo, contratos con más de 30 líneas que hay que leer al pie de la letra, pero sabes vale la pena porque así puede ver a equestria en armonía y amistad…-.

-¿Y qué haces estos días Celestia as salido con algunos de tus amigos o algo así?-

Celestia de repente puso una cara algo triste y nostálgica.

-Lo siento, si te dije algo malo ¿estás bien?-. Dijo dándose cuenta de su error

-No tranquilo es que bueno…Con todo lo de ser princesa y el poco tiempo que tengo que no eh tenido amigos…La única amiga que tengo ahora es mi hermana luna- Dijo mientras seguía triste.

-¿Y tú nunca tuviste más amigos Celestia?-

-Si eh tenido pero ellos se fu-er, se fueron-. Dijo como si entrara una astilla a su corazón

-¿A dónde fuera de equestria, a otra ciudad o que?-. Dijo el no entendiendo bien lo que dijo ella

-E, e, Ellos murie…ron-. Dijo lo más bajo posible con tono melancólico y triste como si fuera a largarse a llorar ahí mismo

-Oh, lo siento tanto Princesa, yo no quería recordarte eso lo siento tanto-. Dijo arrepentido de lo que acababa de hacer

-Tranquilo tú no sabías…ya olvídalo…por favor…-. Dijo con el mismo tono de antes

-De nuevo lo siento espero no haber lastimado mucho, pero te entiendo sé que es estar solo por mucho tiempo-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, yo te dije cuando era un potrillo los niños se burlaban de mi y por eso no tenía amigos…-. Dijo él para complementar a Celestia

-Gracias Star es bueno saber que alguien sabes cómo te sientes-. Dijo dándole un rápido abrazo.

Después de la cita, Celestia camino un poco con Star Swirl, antes de que ella tuviera que reencontrarse con su hermana en el castillo

-Bueno gracias por todo princesa Celestia espero volverla a ver pronto-. Dijo el despidiéndose

-Espere, tengo un regalo-. Dijo acercándose a el

-¿Y que es?-

Se acercó y le deposito un beso en su mejilla

-Fue una maravillosa tarde gracias Star, nos veremos pronto-. Dijo ella sin parar de sonreír para después irse en un haz de luz.

Star se quedó analizando lo que acababa de pasar mientras se frotaba la mejilla donde planto Celestia el beso.

~Mientras tanto en el castillo~

-Hermana regrese…-. Dijo mientras se quitaba la ropa y el disfraz con su magia

-¿Luna?-. Dijo entrando a la oficina

Entonces vio a su hermana dormir encima del mueble donde estaban todos los papeles ordenados y listos para ser enviados.

-Gracias hermanita…-. Dijo ella mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla y la arropaba, utilizando su magia, con una manta.

Y eso fue todo amigos esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado y si quieren dejen sus review , esperamos que no se halllan fastidiado mucho con la espera es que uno de nosotros estaba muy ocupado , nos vemos si el destino lo quiere asi y bueno asta pronto y recuerden green es el mejor campeon


End file.
